First Love
by MademoiselleCreatrix
Summary: She was his inspiration. His angel, his first love. He cared for her. He promised to protect her, but because of his mistake, she's gone... forever.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own HunterXHunter_

_**Author's Note:**__ This is my first HunterxHunter Fanfic! Hope you like it^^_

_P.S: I did NOT copy .Junction's Oc name. I made this a year ago and failed to post it. I hoped I clarified it. ^^_

* * *

She was his inspiration, his angel. She was always there for him, and so was he for her. She always makes him happy whenever he was sad. She taught him how to smile, to laugh. Killua just stared at the sky, thinking. Six years has passed since she passed away and yet, her face and voice remained in his head.

**xXxXx**

_"Aniki!"_

_The six-years-old-but-already-a-professional-assassin turned his head to the source of the voice. She saw a girl with shoulder-length white hair. He smiled weakly._

_"Kiara."_

_The five-years-old girl giggled. Kiara skipped-hopped to where Killua was sitting, and sat beside her older brother. "How's your day?" she asked him, a big smile etched on her face. Killua didn't respond. He just kept looking at the fishes swimming in their river. It is clear that he doesn't want to be bothered._

_**Looks like something happened**. Kiara thought._

_She does not want to see her brother like this._

**_What to do?_**

_Out of instinct, she pinched Killua's cheek. Startled, he looked at her. "Why?"_

_"A frown doesn't fit your face. A smile does!" she exclaimed._

_The white-haired boy chuckled and gave his sister a hug._

**xXxXx**

Yes. Since that day, he smiled. He always smiled when he's around her. He loved her, he really did. That's why when she requested him to bring her to see the outside world, he did. And that was his worst mistake ever.

**xXxXx**

"_What does the place outside looks like?"_

_They were sitting on their favorite tree, watching the sunset. Killua looked at her._

_"Why?"_

_The girl shrugged. "Well, you know it since you are allowed to go out. I also really want to go outside."_

_**Oh yeah, mother doesn't allow you to go out of our compound.**_

_Then, a thought struck him. "What do you want for your birthday?" The girl looked at him skeptically. Killua remembered that her birthday is coming, her sixth birthday. "I told you, I want to know what's outside. So, you better tell me," she replied. He smirked._

_"How about you find out for yourself?"_

_The girl looked at him, surprise written on her face._

_"I'll take you out for your birthday, Kiara."_

**xXxXx**

It was both their first times. It was Kiara's first time to get out of the house, while it was his first time to get out without involving missions. Their parents would not allow them so they sneaked out of the house. Killua could still remember what happened. They had the best time of their lives. They did many things, went to different places, and ate different food. However, when they got back, the inevitable came.

**xXxXx**

_Killua ran to the isolation room. He really does not know what was happening. He made sure that they came back without being seen, so why did Kalluto tell him that?_

_**Kiara, she's in the isolation room. Go to her. Something must have happened**. That is what he said._

_The white-haired boy doesn't know if he was telling a lie. But, is it a crime to check? When he reached the isolation room, he heard an ear-piercing scream. Then, everything just happened. It is as if his body went into autopilot mode. He didn't even think twice before doing it, unlike he usually does. He ran into the room, killed the guards that wanted to stop him, and held his dying sister in his hands._

_"Aniki, I love you," she said, as she breathed her final breath._

_"K-kiara, I-I l-love you to so don't die," he said. But, it is what it is. His sister already died._

_A scream was heard, and for the very first time, the boy assassin wept._

**xXxXx**

He blamed himself. Killua blamed himself for what happened. He said that it was his entire fault. He tried to kill himself, to commit suicide. He tried to poison himself, but that doesn't work since he is immune to it. He tried to hang himself using a rope, but Alluka passed by and cut it. He tried drowning himself, but that didn't work either. The list could on, until Kiara scolded him in a dream.

**xXxXx**

_Killua woke up and found himself in darkness._

_**Am I dead? **_

_He looked around and smiled._

_**So, this is how it feels like…**_

_A figure suddenly appeared. "No, you're not."_

_Killua turned to the voice._

_"Kiara!"_

_He ran to hug her, but the girl put up her hand in a gesture for him to stop. "I am so not gonna' hug you after what you did." Killua was puzzled, really puzzled. Kiara rolled her eyes. "Honestly! Just what the heck happened to you?" Kiara then began poking Killu's head with her finger. "Are you really that dumb? Did you think I'd like to see that my brother committed suicide? You're such a jerk!" She screamed. Killua's eyes softened._

_"I'm sorry it's just that I-"_

_Kiara giggled. "Fine, fine. Just don't do it again okay?" Killua smiled. "I promise."_

_"Now, off you go! I'd see you in the faaaaaarrrrr future m'kay? Remember FFFFAAAAARRRR!" She said, emphasizing the far._

_"Bye, Kiara! Remember that I'll always love you!"_

_"Just don't let me be a hindrance for you loving another girl and have children!"_

_Killua blushed at the 'have children' part._

_"J-just what the heck are you talking about?"_

_Then everything, the darkness and Kiara, vanished. Then, Killua was engulfed in a white light._

**xXxXx**

Killua smiled. He will always remember that dream. Then, his thoughts trailed back when she died. He was confused.

_Why would mother do that? She was her only daughter! How could she do that?_

He shook his head.

_Don't need to think about that anymore. She's weird after all._

He jumped down from the tree, the very same tree that they always sat on. He smiled again as he looked up at the sky.

"Kiara, you are my first love and I'll live the rest of my life happily like you told me to," he said, while generating a plan on how to escape.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__*blink, blink* I like how this turned out… For the first flashback, remember what my OC said? "A frown doesn't fit you. A smile does!" I kinda' quoted that from Shugo Chara. The part where Nagihiko told Rima that tears doesn't fit her but, a smile does… Please leave a review!_


End file.
